2020 US Presidential Elections (Weld Beats Trump)
The 2020 Presidential Elections '''were held on November 7th, 2020 to elect the next President of the United States. The race went between Democratic Nominee John Hickenlooper and Republican Nominee Bill Weld. Ultimately, Hickenlooper narrowly beat Weld by a 2% margin in the popular vote and by 26 electoral votes. 2020 Republican Primaries Throughout much of Trump's first term, it was presumed he would be the GOP nominee going into 2020. When Bill Weld announced his Primary challenge to Donald Trump in January of 2019, nobody took it seriously and many believed Trump would overwhelmingly beat Weld. But with the release of the Muller report in the spring of 2019, Congress voted overwhelmingly to impeach Trump which suspended Trump's re-election campaign leaving it to Pence. Aside from Weld and Pence, many candidates jumped into the GOP primaries due to the landscape of the primary changing completely. A few of these candidates included Governor Larry Hogan, Matt Gaetz, and EPA administrator Andrew R. Wheeler, but none gained traction like Pence and Weld were able to. The results of the Republican primary between Weld and Pence followed: # '''Bill Weld (37 Contests won) # Mike Pence (13 Contests won) After beating Pence, Weld chose former Ohio Governor John Kasich as his running mate. Candidates who withdrew before the Convention * Jack Fellure, Withdrew April 5th, 2020. * Larry Hogan, Withdrew April 21st, 2020. * Matt Gaetz, Withdrew May 2nd, 2020. * Andrew R. Wheeler, Withdrew May 7th, 2020. 2020 Democratic Primaries In the most crowded Primaries of the 21st century, the Democratic Primaries saw over 19 candidates in the race. Though many believed the front runners to be Biden and Bernie Sanders, the last 2 candidates standing were former Colorado Governor John Hickenlooper and Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders. The last Super Tuesday of the primaries saw Hickenlooper lead Sanders. After beating Sanders, Hickenlooper chose Bernie Sanders as his running mate in order "to unite the moderate and progressive wing of the Democratic Party". The results of the DNC primary followed: # John Hickenlooper (19 Contests won) # Bernie Sanders (17 Contests won) # Andrew Yang (10 Contests won) # Kamala Harris (3 contests won) # Joe Biden (1 contest won) Candidates who withdrew before the Convention * Richard Ojeda, Withdrew January 25th, 2019 * Amy Kloubachar, Withdrew November 8th, 2019 * Wayne Messam, Withdrew December 18th, 2019 * Jay Inslee, Withdrew January 7th, 2020. * Julian Castro, Withdrew January 18th, 2020. * Cory Booker, Withdrew February 28th, 2020. * Tulsi Gabbard, Withdrew April 7th, 2020. * Beto O'Rourke, Withdrew May 11th, 2020. * Marianne Williamson, Withdrew May 22nd, 2020. * John Delaney, Withdrew June 3rd, 2020. * Kirsten Gillibrand, Withdrew June 8th, 2020. * Elizabeth Warren, Withdrew June 16th, 2020. (The Other Candidates not listed here withdrew during the Democratic National Convention) Other Party Nominations Libertarian Party Several people ran for the Libertarian Party nomination, but Representative Justin Amash eventually won the primaries and beat out Adam Kokesh, John McAfee, and Arvin Vohra for the nomination. The results of the Libertarian Primaries followed: # Justin Amash (42 contests won) # John McAfee (3 contests won) # Adam Kokesh (3 contests won) # Arvin Vohra (2 contests won) Green Party Throughout the Green Party primaries, Dario Hunter remained a prominent candidate and became the front runner. He eventually came in second place to Jesse Ventura and would become Ventura's running mate. The results of the primaries followed: # Jesse Ventura (45 contests won) # Dario Hunter (4 contests won) # Howie Hawkins (1 contest won) Trumpian Party After many Trump voters left the party with the nomination of Bill Weld over Donald Trump, leading to the formation of the "Trumpian Party" by many former Trump supporters. The party was founded by Donald Trump Jr. and Ben Garrison. Though the Party never gained any major traction outside of Trump's base, it proved enough to swing the election in favor of John Hickenlooper. Donald Trump Jr. was the party's nominee. 2020 Election After several debates, the election finally took place on November 7th, 2020. Hickenlooper beat Weld with 61,394,102 votes and 280 electoral votes. The results of the election followed: # John Hickenlooper (61,394,102 votes, 280 electoral votes) # Bill Weld (60,203,102 Votes, 254 Electoral Votes) # Donald Trump Jr. (6,043,293 Votes, 4 electoral votes) John Hickenlooper would become the 47th President of the United States with Bernie Sanders becoming the 48th Vice President of the United States. Succeeding President Pence and Vice President Robert Lighthizer. Aftermath Cabinet and Presidency of John Hickenlooper Despite beating Weld, Hickenlooper and Weld remained on relatively positive terms which resulted in Weld gaining the position of "Secretary of Education" within Hickenlooper's cabinet as Hickenlooper praised Weld for his "successful charter school system he established as governor of Massachusetts". Many viewed Hickenlooper to be in a relatively rough position trying to balance the progressive and moderate wing of the democratic party while also trying to balance and promote bi-partisanship between the DNC and GOP following the divisive Trump Presidency.Category:US Elections 2020 Category:Geopolitics 2020s Category:2020s Category:Politics Category:Geopolitics Category:Elections Category:US elections Category:Weld Beats Trump